


HTBTPB: You Need To Work Harder

by rynish (rynconnar)



Category: How To Build The Perfect Boyfriend, Original Work
Genre: Consensual spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynconnar/pseuds/rynish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison is the owner of a local family-owned garage and Finn is a student he agreed to take on as an intern whom he has started dating. Finn is studying mechanical engineering and learns off of Harrison but he isn't the best student. Harrison decides to make him aware of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTBTPB: You Need To Work Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little ficlet I wrote after a really quick conversation with my boyfriend about my original characters. If you want to learn more about the characters and the original story I'm writing on, you can find more details at [htbtpb.com](http://htbtpb.com). Future NSFW content like this will be posted to the [NSFW section](http://nsfw.htbtpb.com) of the blog.

It was an innocent mistake. If mistakes often lead to being intentionally repeated for the pleasure of another. They’d closed up the garage for the day and the shutter was barely down when Finn had his arms around Harrison’s shoulders, pressed up onto his toes with his lips pushed against Harrison’s. In response to the sudden, lustful kiss Harrison had brought his hands down hard against Finn’s rear, it was a playful smack one that he didn’t expect to evoke a reaction from the shorter male who gasped in a similar tone to how he did when they were indulging in other things.

“Oh you liked that did ja’?” Harrison said with a playful grin and a teasing tone, hands gripping tightly to Finn’s firm rear that he had grown to admire.

Finn playfully hit his hands against his boyfriend’s chest turning his head away embarrassed as his cheeks flushed red. “Maybe.” he bit his bottom lip, eyes nervously coming up to meet Harrison’s. “Maybe you should do it again and see.”

Harrison, still grinning like a fool nodded and of course he obliged bringing both hands hard against his backside and the same soft gasp escaped his lips. A sound so sweet to Harrison’s ears that if he wasn’t fully aroused in the confines of his underwear he most certainly was then. 

Harrison leaned down to Finn’s ear to take a nibble of his lobe before whispering, “Does Finnis like a bit of a spankin’?” he said, continuing to tease him and to make him squirm.

“Shut up.” Finn responded, pulling quickly away from his lover's mouth as a shiver run down his spine before quickly stealing a kiss from his lips. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried.”

It was as if his words were an invitation for Harrison to try. Like he had dared him to take advantage of the situation but something told Harrison loud and clear that it wouldn’t be unwelcome.

He stepped aside quickly leaving a space between Finn and the work bench in front of him where Harrison had been leaning before just as quick he bent Finn’s body across the work top roughly yanking down the back of his black skinny jeans to reveal a bright orange pair of boxer briefs. 

“Harri, come on. What are you doing?” He laughed nervously. “Come on.” He said, squirming as he attempted to stand up only to be pushed back down rather roughly by the older, taller male who was giggling fiendishly to himself before slapping a hand against the left buttock. A grin slipped across his features and he bit his bottom lip, “That hurts.”

Harrison, feeling a little adventurous continues to smack his hand against Finn’s rear going from cheek to cheek the flesh hitting cotton dulled the smacking sound and Harrison couldn’t wait to bring his hand against his bare ass. “Do you like that?” He said teasingly, his voice changing as though was mimicking a porn star.

“Shut up.” He said, his rear cheeks not the only things reddening as his face grew darker from the humiliation. Harrison punctuated the command by pulling down Finn’s briefs revealing his wonderfully rounded, tight buttocks that looked as though they could break diamonds. They were red already. “Come on that’s enough.” He said nervously.

Harrison of course continued as he intended, slapping his hands in a slow one, two, one, two rhythm and the minute Finn squirmed, attempting to shield his rear with his he snatched his wrist and held his hand up into the center of his back. “I’ll tell you when I’m stopping.” He said in a stern voice that he couldn’t take seriously and he struggled from erupting with laughter. “You need to work--” he chuckled. “--you need to work harder boy, you understand?” He said bringing his hand down hard with a single slap in the center of his buttocks.

“Y-yes. Ok!” Finn called out.

Harrison raised his hand high and brought it back down again in the center. “What was that?”

“Yes!”

“Yes what?” he called out, grinning slyly as he smacked his hand once, twice and then three times across his rear. 

“Yes…. sir?”

Harrison couldn’t hold it in any longer and he broke into laughter. At that moment he held his boyfriend his his arms and smothered his cheek in kisses as he rubbed his hands soothingly over his warm, sore buttocks. “Harrison would have been just fine man.” he giggled, pressing kisses into his cheek.

“Oh.” Finn huffed. 

“You’re so cute, I love you.” Harrison said, holding him close.

“You… you what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
